


A step forward

by Igraine_smiley



Category: Chernobyl (HBO)
Genre: I hate myself, I just love the chemistry between the actors they are great, M/M, Omega Verse, see you in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igraine_smiley/pseuds/Igraine_smiley
Summary: Hello! ok, here goes a long ass disclaimer. I’m not trying to disrespect anyone with this fic. It’s just a harmless creative writing exercise. I thought a lot about this fic, should I write it? should I publish it?  and then I came up with this conclusion, a lot of random people are offended on behalf of someone who didn’t ask them to be. If anyone close to the men portrayed in the mini-series asked me to take the fic down, I would. As I said before it’s only a creative writing exercise. The show itself is a fanfic of the real events that happened surrounding Chernobyl if you think about it none of the creators are telling something they lived through. So, by no means, I’m trying to mock or overlook the suffering and the sacrifice so many people went through to keep our society safe from the disaster that happened in 1986. I choose the omegaverse to create an even larger differentiation between real events and fiction. None of the things I wrote here happened. So please, don’t leave hate comments! my ballet teacher almost ripped my leg from my body and I'm coming down with the flu. Don’t make me cry!





	A step forward

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! ok, here goes a long ass disclaimer. I’m not trying to disrespect anyone with this fic. It’s just a harmless creative writing exercise. I thought a lot about this fic, should I write it? should I publish it? and then I came up with this conclusion, a lot of random people are offended on behalf of someone who didn’t ask them to be. If anyone close to the men portrayed in the mini-series asked me to take the fic down, I would. As I said before it’s only a creative writing exercise. The show itself is a fanfic of the real events that happened surrounding Chernobyl if you think about it none of the creators are telling something they lived through. So, by no means, I’m trying to mock or overlook the suffering and the sacrifice so many people went through to keep our society safe from the disaster that happened in 1986. I choose the omegaverse to create an even larger differentiation between real events and fiction. None of the things I wrote here happened. So please, don’t leave hate comments! my ballet teacher almost ripped my leg from my body and I'm coming down with the flu. Don’t make me cry!

The fire was out but the meltdown had already begun. There was always a but, a damn disaster waiting to happen around every corner. As a deputy chairman, he had been busy all morning making phone class, signing documents and yelling at someone. Thankfully none of those people were Valery Legasov. The professor was slowly driving him mad. He was walking to meet him at the moment so there was still time for a shouting match. Surely the omega was going to pester him with the exclusion zone topic once more and he was not wrong doing so. God! he was so right but the professor didn’t understand the bureaucracy behind a seemingly logical decision. Every little detail had to be approved by an endless chain of authorities. Their country was involved in an ever going war of appearances. It was a war but it wasn’t, Boris lived through a real war. He wasn’t sure what was worse; a battlefield or the constant threat of a conflict beyond precedent that could wipe them all out of the map. The conflict was more like an endless game of chess with infinite pawns to sacrifice. He saw himself as a rook or a knight this time but in the long game, he was as disposable as anyone else. Being there, next to an open reactor core proved it.

He was walking on the muddy ground trying to ignore the constant coming and going of people. People who were risking everything in the name of their country, no, their continent. They had sent so many to their early deaths and they still had to find a way to remove the deathly graphite from the roofs. Valery talked to him about robots, moon rovers! There was a chance that they could keep human beings from those concrete graves. He was immersed in his thoughts when he heard some soldiers chatting freely between them. They were cursing and laughing without having spotted an authority figure nearby. Boris stopped when he heard them talking about Valery. 

“The general is all over the place for that omega” one of them exclaimed. 

“You think so?” another asked as he let out a puff of smoke from his cigarette. 

“Sure”

“He’s quite plain for an omega” Boris was starting to get angry. He knew he was getting protective of Valery. The man was asking to be imprisoned at every turn, challenging every authority on sight like he didn’t know how things worked in their country. Someone had to watch over him. Being called plain was far for a threat but Boris still felt his head burning.

“But he’s still an omega and you know what it’s said” the group laughed. Boris rolled his eyes, he couldn’t judge them. He used to be young many years ago, even though now that seems like another life.

“The general deserves it” the man paused to take a smoke “getting his rocks off with an omega, I mean. He’s working himself to the bone following everything the scientists come up with” His rocks off?! How dare they speak of a higher up like that!? The younger generation had no respect whatsoever.

“And the professor? You think he would?” The shyest of the group asked.

“Maybe? I think he likes him. At least he’s not constantly yelling at him” Were they talking about him? He yelled a Valery quite a lot but he shouted back too. They bickered and argued a lot but they weren’t at odds anymore. They were allies in this battle. He groaned but left the gossipers alone feeling irrationally angry. 

He walked faster towards his trailer, no, their trailer. The one he shared with Valery. The metal box looked odd next to the power plant. It resembled a tattered house with its decorative metal bars and doily curtains. Ridiculous details in the middle of a disaster zone. He flung open the trailer’s door and as soon as he set a foot in it he heard Valery calling for him.

“Boris?”

“What now?” he answered slumping onto his desk. 

“Nothing… I…” Valery walked towards him holding a small tray. He looked off wearing a military uniform, almost like he was wearing a costume but it was right a the same time. He was a soldier now, fighting an invisible threat. “I cooked for us. It’s nothing big, just tried to make the military rations taste a bit better” He handed him a plate and a glass of water. The food did look more appealing than their usual military rations. The only thing they could eat there since everything in the zone was too contaminated to be consumed. 

“Thank you” Boris said watching the academic sitting in front of him with his own plate. The dish was the usual beef with 'vegetables' that came in a can and had a shapeless aspect and little flavor but Valery twist of it was more seasoned, it was almost tasty. Boris felt a warm feeling take over his body as he started eating. He could actually distinguish some flavors from the mix. Sweet peppers and garlic. Bewteen bites Boris informed his colleague about the latest developments. The professor issued some questions but he was being far for his usual pain in the neck self. 

“This is very nice, Valera” he said before taking a spoonful of the added rice. They were products Valey probably brought from Moscow. He had said a few times how much he hated rations. 

“I’m glad you like it, I’m not the greatest cook but I manage” he replied “I gave General Pikalov some, he was one of the few helpful people in the beginning. Didn’t treat me like a crazy person” Like Boris had done, Varley didn't mean it like that but he couldn't help to feel guilty. Then he remembered those soldiers from before and frowned. 

“is something wrong?” Valery asked. He could almost hear that big brain of him trying to come up with what he had said to offend him but It was not his fault this time. 

“is nothing” he growled. 

“Boris…”

“ I SAID IS NOTHING!” he finally snapped. God knows he was not an overly patient man but Valery had a talent to get him worked up. 

“Well, I haven’t seen you all morning” Valery adjusted his glasses “so whatever is bothering you wasn’t my fault. I was not there to annoy you” They always ended like this, with the professor trying to guilt trip him into action. 

“I just heard a bunch of soldiers talking bullshit” he sighed. 

“About you?” Valery asked taking a bite of his food. 

“About you” he barked. 

“Well, that’s not surprising?” he gulped a bit of water. 

“and General Pikalov” Boris arched an eyebrow. 

“Oh?” the professor looked up meeting Boris stare “OH!” the sudden sound of the academic laugh startled him. He hadn't heard him laugh before, maybe chuckle but this was a genuine laugh, a laugh that resonated in the trailer “sorry, sorry!” he snorted going into a fit. He was literally turning red! Boris didn't know what he found that funny “At least that means the morale is high enough for them to be gossiping like that” He took a sip of water trying to fight the convulsive laughter but he cracked up again “Pikalov” He shook his head “I’d be lucky if he looks at me sideways”

“Is not funny”

“Come on. I’m joking, you’re always telling me I should look at the half-full glass. See? this is me trying to”

“I didn’t mean you should be messing around with the general” he regretted his statement as soon as it left his mouth.

“What? are you serious?” Valery said giving him a hurt look “you believed those soldiers? you think because I'm an omega I’d be hanging on the first alpha I saw? WHILE in the middle of trying to prevent a nuclear APOCALYPSE? I can’t believe this” He stormed off leaving his food behind. 

“where are you going?” Boris demanded. 

“I don’t know. Maybe I’ll go snog with General Pikalov for a while” he said “maybe we’ll do it next to the reactor core!” and he slammed the door close. That went well. With Valery, it was always two steps forwards one backward but he had learnt to appreciate his colleague. He was awkward and naive but so smart and stupidly brave. He knew he messed up but they had hurt each other before. They'd go over it. He stared at the empty space and sighed.

It was another agonizing long day. He dragged his feet to the hotel room they used as a study. The place was a mess. Every horizontal surface was covered with blueprints, maps, notes and empty glasses. Valery was like a hurricane, wrecking everything in his path. He was there, in the epicenter of the chaos: the sofa. Valery was slouched over some notes, scribbling and crossing over words. He left the military uniform behind sometime in the evening for he was now wearing a white shirt with no tie and had his sleeves rolled up to the elbows.

"You'll have to read my report" he said without taking his eyes from the paper "I don't think you'll have to make lots of corrections this time. I tried to be… how did you call it? _politically sensible_." He shook his head "politically sensible, a circle of accountability, how do _you people_ come up with such nonsense?" Damn you, Valera. He walked towards the academic clenching his fists.

“Take a walk with me” he muttered towering over the academic. 

“Do I have a choice?” Valery replied but didn't wait for an answer. He grabbed his jacket, put out his cigarette and followed Boris outside. 

The dogs came running as soon as they heard their steps on the pavement. Poor things left alone in the ghost city. They didn't know what was going on, they probably expected their owners to come back to them. Maybe it was for the best, the fact that they didn't know their fate. They were happy eating pieces of sausages ignoring the fact that an invisible enemy was killing them slowly. Boris didn't have that luxury. None of them had. He had come to terms with his fate but it still left a bitter taste in his mouth when he thought about it. He threw bits of sausages to a small dog at his left. He kept his distance from them, Valery has warned him about not petting the dogs. They were not pets anymore, they were radiation. 

“You need to stop feeding them" Valery's raspy voice took him out of his thoughts "You are getting close to them and you know what is going to happen” his colleague was speaking about the dogs but Boris thought about something else. About them. He stopped and turned to look at Valery. The only noise around them was the clicking of the dog's nails on the pavement. There were so close. They were only them at that moment… and the KGB agents following them, of course. 

“At least they’ll enjoy what little they have left. I’m sorry about today, I overstepped” he took out a handkerchief and cleaned his hands.

“You did and I might have overreacted a bit. We are under so much pressure, I’m surprised we haven’t killed each other yet” Valery look at him in the eyes. 

“There is still time” he replied with a smile and patted the professor on the shoulder bringing him close to his body. Valery giggled. He made Valery laugh and this time he could almost enjoy the sound of it.


End file.
